swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Jedi
]] thumb|300px|right Jedi is a profession based on the character of Luke Skywalker. Jedi are individuals that feel a connection to the energy that surrounds all living things and binds the galaxy together, known as the Force. They are, in other words, highly attuned to the flow of the Force. Jedi can, with training, learn to sense and manipulate the Force. The Jedi of the Galactic Republic Old Republic took Force-sensitive children at a young age to become a part of their Order. Trained Jedi could sense high levels of the Force in people. The presence of those people in a vicinity could also be sensed. Jedi characters can use ranged weapons, but are more of a melee weapon profession with the weapon of choice being the Lightsaber, and all Jedi are trained almost exclusively in Lightsaber combat. Only Jedi characters can wield and eventually craft their own Lightsaber. The ultimate rank of a Jedi character is Jedi Master. Jedi Masters are Force Sensitive beings that can use their Force powers to over-come and control their enemies and can master the art of fighting with a Lightsaber. A Jedi Master may embrace the Light or Dark side of the Force. a Jedi may choose to join either the Rebel Allance or the Galactic Empire. Jedi Attributes ;Jedi base attributes *Agility: +120 *Constitution: +40 *Luck: +30 *Precision: +30 *Stamina: +40 *Strength: +100 Jedi Clothing Unlike other professions, Jedi are not allowed to wear actual armor. To provide protection, they are allowed to wear: *Jedi robes *Jedi cloaks *Jedi clothing Aurilian Village Rewards ;Jewelry sets *Heroism set *Dark Fury set *Guardian's set *Lightsaber Duelist's set Innate Jedi Specials These skills and abilities are granted to all Jedi despite Expertise selections. Expertise New expertise has been divided into two categories, divided in the path tab between darkside and lightside, Darkside gains the abilities Force Lightning, Force maelstrom, Force choke, and Force drain. If the full tree is taken, all except force choke have 100% armor piercing. Lightside jedi now have saber reflect, which allows the jedi a chance to gain a flurry buff if he parries, flurry gives the opportunity to use the main strike for three times damage. Expertise Jedi Specials These skills and abilities are granted by choices made in the Expertise System. Both Lightside and Darkside specials are included. Roleplaying Given that SWG takes place after Episode IV and before Episode V, declared Jedi are very rare and usually hunted down by the Galactic Empire. Those few surviving Jedi and other Force Sensitives are often regarded as outcasts, witches, or just plain crazy for belief in the Force. Veteran players are encouraged to take new Jedi players "under thier wing" in an almost Master-Apprentice type of relationship. Jedi are also encouraged to choose a Light or Dark side and to follow that path. For more information on what it means to be Jedi, please refer to this Wikipedia entry. For a player-driven idea behind roleplaying the master-padawan relationship, see this Friday Feature at the [http://starwarsgalaxies.station.sony.com/ Star Wars: Galaxies] webpage. See Also * Jedi Starter Guide * Lightsaber combat * http://www.btinternet.com/~garywebbdental/crystals.htm Category:Jedi